Bowser's Story
by jioplip
Summary: This is Bowser's Story, but what will he do? That's where YOU come in, enter here, and Bowser will explain how YOU can help shape his story, it can't progress without your help, so come on in and review. Rated T for safety and freedom.
1. It sure is boring

**Bowser's Story- Chapter One**

**It sure is boring...**

* * *

**Bowsers Castle:**

**Throne Room**

* * *

The Great King of all that is turtle-ish and breaths fire sat upon his throne, thinking, thinking, and thinking still more thoughts of something he kept to himself out of a reasonable desire for that how he could keept the thoughts that he was thinking in a private manner of speaking as which to remain secretive as to how- *Noise reminiscent of Bowser breaking my spine in two*

The weird monologue-ing Lakitu was on the floor, having just had his spine broken by Bowser.

"I was TRYING to collect my thoughts!"

"I... I understand sire... _ooogh..._"

"How do you expect me to decide what to do next if I'm constantly interrupted while I think?"

"Maybe, _urgh,_ you should have someone else, _oof,_ tell you what your next move might be, _ooh my aching..._"

"Hmm, that might not be a bad idea," Bowser looked at you, yes you, the one reading this right now, and spoke, "Well how about it, you people send in 'Reviews' and I expect you to do some reviewing in them, and include suggestions as to what I should do next, the best out of your suggestions will be chosen, and I'll do that."

"Yes, _urg,_ very good plan sire, _oh dear,_ very good plan indeed."

"GRAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser reared his head as he laughed, Of course it is, Lakijack, of course it is."

"Oh King Bowser, _oh dear,_ you remembered my name, _gguh..._"

"Of course I did, I don't know what you people expect from me, but I CARE about my minions."

"_ggggguh-_good for you... you can... _uh..._"

"KAMMY!"

Kammy Koopa flew in on her weird purple-ended broom, responding quickly to her kings call.

"Yes, your yelling-ness?"

"Get this Lakitu some medical attention, NOW!"

"Immediately, you angry-ness," Kammy raised up her wand, sending healing magic to Lakijack, "That should do it, he'll wake up in about an hour, but I'd like you ask you a question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you like steak?"

"Well of course, steak is Delicious, but uh, why are you asking me such an odd question?"

"Well, I was flying about the other day, and I found a great place that cooks the most AMAZING steak, and I thought it would be a good place for a picnic with the troop."

"Hmmm, as tempting as that is, lets leave it to the 'Reviewers' to decide."

"The, er, _'Reviewers'_your cryptic-ness?"

"Yep," Bowser then turned to face you again, "I just thought up a great idea, if, while you read this, something interesting comes up, just put a 'Vote' into your reviews, if enough people vote FOR an idea, then we'll do that in a future 'Chapter', but if the balance tips AGAINST the idea, we likely won't, unless of course I decide it's just to good to pass up."

"Ah now I get it," Kammy also turned to face you, "Well then, remember to vote FOR or AGAINST the idea: 'Koopa Troop Picnic', so Bowser can decide if we go at some point."

"Yep, and remember to share your thoughts about my awesomeness, as in, don't just send a suggestion, but also your input on the 'Chapter' itself."

"Very good, now you people reading, start the reviews so we can get around to doing something other than waiting on you!"

* * *

**No-where:**

**Black Screen**

* * *

Mario walks into view and looks toward you.

"Now-a then, welcome to Super Mario's Recap Corner, where I'll remind you of anything you need to vote FOR or AGAINST, it was laid out plainly this time, but I'll have more information when I see you again, however, your votes can also change how the corner looks."

Luigi walked in and stood next to Mario, looking at you as well.

"Like-a my Brother said, you can send in votes for how the corner will look in future chapters, as well as ask for special guests, like-a me!"

"That's-a right, and remember, even though the corner looks bland now, but you can jazz it up a Little by sending in votes for what the corner should look like, or even if we should hold some 'episodes' of the corner in-a special locations."

"Well, we've used up as much text as we're allowed this time, but I hope to see you again later."

"By for now."

* * *

**Please review, as nothing will happen if you don't.**


	2. Koopa Troops Picnic

**Bowser's Story- Chapter Two**

**Koopa Troops Picnic**

* * *

**Bowser's Castle:**

**Hallway**

* * *

Bowser walked through the hallways of his keep, heading for the exit, where an airship was parked, waiting. Bowser burst through the doors and walked up the landing... plank-like thing coming down from the ship, whatever those are called.

"Kammy!"

"Yes, your horrid-ness?" Kammy walked over to the Koopa King, oddly not on her broom, "What can I do to serve?"

"Is everything ready for our departure?"

"Of course, your cautious-ness," Kammy then let out a weird sounding laugh, "Petal Meadows has been informed that we are going there for a friendly picnic and NOT a hostile invasion."

"That's good," Bowser said calmly, heading for his cabin, "And is everyone assembled?"

"Of course, your meticulous-ness," Kammy said following the King of Shelled epicness, "Also, there are some people interested in joining the Koopa Troop."

"Well then, they picked a bad time to do it, nothing's going to interrupt this picnic."

"Oh no, your assuming-ness, they won't arrive until one month from now."

"Oh really?" Bowser stopped to think outside his cabin, "I wonder, **who could they be...?**"

"I'm not quite sure myself, they didn't include personal details with their letter."

Bowser nodded, taking the fact that they sent a letter for granted, "Well make sure you find out who they are before they arrive."

"Right away your nastiness," Kammy walked away from the Koopa King as he entered his cabin.

* * *

**Petal Meadows:**

**Random Grassy Hill With Picnic Supplies Set Up On It**

* * *

Bowser stretched as he took in the refreshing summer air, taking a moment before facing reality. Turning around, the Koopa King watched as his children fought and argued, completely ruining the tranquility that Bowser had been looking forward to.

"Would you all be quiet?" Bowser suddenly yelled at his squabbling children, quieting them instantly, "I can't even hear myself think!"

"Hey, Papa!" Bowser Jr. bounded over to his father, "I've been wondering something."

"And what would that be?"

"When are we gonna go **kidnap Mama Peach** again?"

"I'm not sure, but first lets just enjoy the picnic."

"Right away, Papa!"

Bowser walk through the now much calmer picnic scene, towards his freshly baked Goomnut Cake, he had payed Tayce T. a rather good sum of money for it, and he KNEW he'd get his money's worth.

"Oh, baby this'll be good!", Bowser opened his mouth wide, brought the cake to his face, and was hit in the face with a hammer.

"Take that! Victory is mine!" indeed, the Goomba had taken Bowsers Goomnut Cake... and used a hammer.

"Grah!" Bowser got up quickly, ready to fight this hammer-wielding Goomba, "Who are you to challenge the great and mighty Bowser?"

"My name in Goomdavid!" Goomdavid then hit Bowser with his hammer, knocking him out, before running away.

It took about five minutes for Kammy to wake his sleepy ass up.

"Your sleepiness! You need to get up!"

"Guh-huh?" Bowser gets up slowly, rubbing his sore head, "I feel like I had a close encounter of the plumber kind."

"Actually, your sore-ness, a hammer wielding Goomba knocked you out."

Bowser rounded on her, "WHAT? HOW COULD GOOMBA KNOCK **ME** OUT?"

"Ayeeeh! King Bowser! It did use a hammer!"

"Wait a minute," Bowser got into a thinking position, "How could a Goomba use a hammer anyway? And just where is everyone?"

"Well I don't know the answer to your first question, but everyone left to find the Goomnut Cake that the Goomba stole."

**_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"_**

"Lord Bowser! Remember your-" **SMACK! **Kammy flew across the hill from Bowser's mighty claw swipe, _"Blood...oogh...pressure..."_

"For the last time, there's nothing wrong with my blood pressure!"

Just then, bowser heard a loud **thump** behind him, turning to the sound, he saw a massive red dragon standing in front of him, glaring.

"What to you want, cricket-breath?"

At that, the Dragons eyes flared wide open, and, taking in a massive breath, shot fire at the unmoving Koopa King.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Take that, insolent fool! Are you so intimidated by the great Hooktail that you could not move? How amusing!"

"Hey, Hooky."

Hooktail turned behind her to see Bowser, arms crossed,

"How dare you! Only my brother may call me Hooky, I should roast you for that! And how did you get behind me anyhow? And why have you grabbed my tail? Furthermore, why are your feet placed shoulder-width apart? Continuing that, why are your arm muscles tensing up as if to move a large, reddish mass?"

Bowsers response was to start spinning Hooktail around in circles, moving faster with each rotation, until he let her go, sending her flying right into Petalburg.

The huge dragon hit with a crash, as Bowser stood, a triumphant look plain on his face.

"GWAHAHAHAHA!" The Koopa King raised his arms in victory, before punching the air in front of him once, "Behold, BOWSER POWER! GAHAHAHAHA!"

"A-hem."

Bowser turned to the obviously fake throat-clearing, only to see every Koopa from Petalburg standing right behind him, Mayor Kroops at their head.

"What do you want, old fool?"

"I'm afraid that you just threw Hooktail on top of our town sir?"

"And what's your point?"

"Huh? My what now?"

"The meaning of your statement!"

"A state? No, it's not a state, just a town, but you STILL have to pay for it!"

"Like hell I will! And why aren't any of you people in town anyway?"

"A what now? No, we didn't have a steeple, that'd be creepy, but how do you think we'd feel having our town destroyed when we get back from my mandatory monthly strolls!"

Bowser crossed his arms, confused at how the old man managed to answer his question without knowing what it was.

"Be prepared for a stomach-ache! Because you'll be eating the worst food I know of, and THEN you'll give us compensation money!"

"Like hell I will, old man!" Bowser sent a punch flying towards Kroops, before something very unexpected happened.

* * *

**Petal Meadows:**

**Random Grassy Hill Without Picnic Supplies Set Up On It**

* * *

The Koopa Troop returned, unsuccessfully with their search for the mysterious Goomba, only to find a strangely fat King Bowser being held down by three generic Goombas, and one old Goomba with glasses on, and for some reason, white hair.

"Now then," Kroops was in front of Bowser, a Mistake in hand, "This is number one thousand, so eat it!"

"Noooo, _urgh,_ no more please..."

Kroops shoved the Mistake down Bowser's throat anyway, ignoring his pleas. "THERE! Now is about time you paid for the town's repair fees.

"Papa!"

Bowser Jr. ran over to his father, poking his face to see if he was okay.

"Junior... _guh..._ Get me outta here, _gurgh_."

"Right away, Papa!" Bowser Jr. then started trying to drag Bowser away, needless to say, Bowser didn't move an inch.

Just then, a giant black purple-ish Dragon landed heavily behind Bowser, everyone except the unfortunate Koopa King running away screaming.

"How DARE you toss my sister!" With that, the Dragon ate Bowser and flew away...

Only to fall to the ground and throw him back up, before flying away again, content that being amongst a Dragon's digestive fluids were punishment enough.

* * *

**No-Where:**

**Black Screen**

* * *

Mario walked onscreen, a sign appearing behind him, it read:

**New addition to the Troop?**

Feel free to vote on who the mysterious applicants for the Koopa Troop are, they can be anyone, no restrictions, these visitors won't appear until some time later, so feel free to vote on who you want to appear untill they do... appear.

**Peach Kidnapping?**

Does Bowser Jr. have a point? Should Bowser and co. go princess-napping in the near future? Please vote FOR or AGAINST this idea.

**Bold Text? Huh?**

What do you think of the bold text you saw in some parts of this chapter, the bold text indicates something of voting significance, so please vote as to whether or not it should be kept, majority vote wins.

"Well, those are all the voting possibilities up so far, make-a sure to vote so you can read what you want to read, also, please don't-a ignore my corner, it's bland now, but remember that you can change it with-a your reviews."

* * *

**Bowser's Castle:**

**Throne Room**

* * *

Bowser sat upon his throne, a piece of paper in his hand as he fumed, angrily might I add.

"Damn you birby6! So it was YOU who made me get beat by a Goomba!" Bowser settled down and turned to you, "It should be noted that birby6's OC, er birby6, had been planned for a cameo, but unfortunately, birby6 didn't get back to us on that, so instead we get Goomdavid, but the hammer is still a shout-out to his, in my opinion, pretty good fic, Paper Mario: A Goomba Side Story.

"Also I would like to thank Michaiah, thanks to you I got to beat up Hooktail, and believe me, the punishment was... almost worth it.

"Other shout-outs go to Marioliza, who gave this fic it's first review, dragon19kyoshi, who's review contained only a vote FOR the picnic, and ChrisMSMB, who notably called the story interesting.

"Lastly, the Goomnut cake that was stolen from me was allegedly given to birby6,though we couldn't track him down to get it back..."

* * *

Thanks everyone mentioned above for your reviews, and ironically, everyone voted FOR the picnic... weird huh?


End file.
